1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to targets for use in target ranges and ballistic training. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved drop/turn target for ballistic training.
2. State of the Art
A drop/turn target is one which, when released, falls relatively slowly through a predetermined distance and turns as it drops. Typically, the target will fall about one or two feet. The target is configured to rotate while falling so that the shooting surface on the target presents itself to the user at predetermined times. Thus, the user has a small window of time in which they may shoot at the target. At the same time, the target is moving, further increasing the challenge for the shooter.
While drop/turn targets are known, they suffer from some disadvantages which make the targets more difficult to machine and less durable once in operation. The target is typically made to turn by mounting the target on a vertical piece of steel which has been twisted at predetermined locations. The twisted piece of steel passes through a top plate and into a tube. Accordingly, the top plate holds the section of the twisted steel entering the tube in a defined orientation, thus causing the twisted steel to rotate and forcing the target to turn. It is difficult to machine the slot in the top plate so that the slot holds the steel strip adequately, but without binding, thereby adding expense to the target.
The functionality of the top plates is also limited as they can not be adjusted easily to account for wear. It is also difficult to change the orientation of the top plate should the user desire that the target rotate and present the target surface differently to the user.
Additionally, various mechanisms in the target, such as the release lever and pin, are exposed and may be hit by bullets during use, damaging the target and possibly preventing use of the target. The release pins may also be somewhat difficult to use, requiring precise placement to lock the target in the initial position.
There is thus a need for an improved drop/turn target which is easier and less expensive to manufacture. There is also a need for a target which is easier to use than targets known in the prior art. Additionally, there is a need for a target which is more easily adapted to different modes of operation. Finally, there is a need for a target which may be adjusted to ensure reliable operation, accounting for wear as the target is used.